<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleeting Hope by DigitalPaperCuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865952">Fleeting Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPaperCuts/pseuds/DigitalPaperCuts'>DigitalPaperCuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm re-reading this and omfg the cringe, Light Swearing, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, a heaping pile of gay, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPaperCuts/pseuds/DigitalPaperCuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring Varian! :) Some might be centered around others though.</p><p>*First fic have mercy<br/>*Please tell me if I need to add trigger warnings<br/>*I'm like 11 please go easy on me :')</p><p>Current one-shot: Cinnamon Cupcakes (Casspunzel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Casspunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't Leave Me Hanging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Charactor death, public execution(hanging)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian liked watching the sky. The clouds would tell him stories, unlike any a person could tell. On nice days like this, he'd feel serenity.</p><p>But today, he couldn't bring himself to look up. His line of vision remained firmly on the ground as he was pushed forward.</p><p>What a pathetic way to die. Publicly heckled and mocked before the floor drops beneath him, like a sick form of amusement for the audience. When he'd decided to kidnap the Queen, he thought out all the ways it could go. He knew this could have happened, yet he still continued. Was it worth it? Any of it? His father still hadn't been freed. But even if he had, he would never be proud. </p><p>He'd be ashamed. </p><p>At least he'd be with him soon. It's been a little while, hasn't it? </p><p>"Any last words?" Spoke the gravely voice of a guard.</p><p>Finally he looked up. He was greeted with gazes of hundreds of Coronians, some cocky, some angry, and even some scared. Glancing around, he meet eyes met the Queens'. Her expression was blank, but her eyes held sympathy. No, not sypathy, pity.   </p><p>Pity. She was pitting him.</p><p>So he gave her a reason not to. </p><p>"I regret nothing." It was a blatant lie, but it really didn't matter. "...Except not finishing the job."<br/>
 <br/>
Varian thought that the people would've been rambunctious, but the only sound that could be heard was the soft footsteps on wood. </p><p>The rope hugged his neck securely, offering no give.  </p><p>It all happened so quickly, he didn't have time to recognise it. The floor collapsed under him and his neck let out a sickining crack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tag, You're It (Varigo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tell me if I need to add trigger warnings please!</p><p>Also Varigo because I can</p><p>Because of recent events, I'd like to clarify the characters in this chapter have been aged up respectively.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fluorescent neon lights shown brightly in the dim setting. Varian found cover behind one of the many walls, waiting for a target to come by. Both of his hands gripped the gun tightly, holding it like a lifeline.</p><p>Aha.</p><p>A girl, it seemed, was coming dangerously close into his range. His finger curled around the trigger, waiting patiently.</p><p>Right before he could fire, he was firmly pushed against a wall. Varian held out his gun, pointing it directly above the man's heart, only to be met with something cool pushing against his stomach. Goddamn it. </p><p>Varian couldn't make out much of the stranger, it was too dark. What he could tell was the way his hair framed his face perfectly, or how those glasses sat so delicately on the bridge of his nose. Or his sly smile. </p><p>That damn smile. </p><p>"It seems we've reached an impasse." His voice was smooth, calming in a way. Varian  huffed before responding, words laced with sarcasm. "Brilliant deduction." </p><p> The time was going to run out soon, so why did Varian hesitate? Why hadn't he just shot the bastard and be done with it? Despite this, an invisible force kept him from pulling the trigger.</p><p>"You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you sweetheart?" Finally it dawned upon him how close the two were. Thank god the other man couldn't see his face, flushed a bright cherry red. "If you really cared, you'd do something about it." </p><p>Just like that, the man brought a hand up to gently place it on his chin, tilting Varian's head up slightly. He leaned down before locking eyes with him, and hesitated, waiting for a sign of consent. He waited until Varian wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down farther to initiate the kiss. </p><p>It was soft but also passionate, and Varian couldn't help but melt onto it. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment.</p><p>That was before a faint ding rang through the air. </p><p>"Traitor!" He screamed before the man promptly ran off. The timer had stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing in defeat, he headed back into the briefing room with everyone else. The large screen on the wall sported the name of the winning team. Much to Varian's distain, it was green. Varian glanced around the room for a moment, scouting out the green players. </p><p>Wait hold on, was that tape? </p><p>Those bastards covered up their fucking targets!</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't have won anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forgive and Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on a tumblr post:<br/>https://emerywrites.tumblr.com/post/613965954066628608/so-in-my-rewatch-marathon-of-tangled-i-skipped</p><p>(Also this isn't finished yet, lol. My dumbass deleted my backup, and I had separated it into two. Forgive me, It'll be finished soon.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Manipulation(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier today, an elderly woman had come to the castle sorting out for help. Some stray black rocks had destroyed their family's barn, in turn killing much of their livestock. The mental image of animals trapped around sharp black rocks, slowly fasting seeped into the corners of Varian's mind. King Fredrick (Andrew often left out the 'R' as a running joke) had no idea how to asses the situation; so that duty fell upon the two self appointed advisers.</p><p>Between the two of them, they had managed to keep their 'operation' a secret from the public. It was genius. They had earned the public's trust by providing solutions to almost every issue, and nobody knew who they really were, besides a few select guards and civilians that had witnessed The Battle of Old Corona. As you can imagine, the idea that a child-no older than 14 mind you, could have committed such atrocities and be appointed royal adviser? Hah! out of the question. Nothing more than another paranoid fool. They had the king tied to a puppet string, following anything they said no matter how outlandish it was.</p><p>What happened to Nigel, who had been working for you for over thirty faithful years? <em>He proved to be useless during more recent years, it being most notable during the battle.</em></p><p>Who is that young blonde haired girl in all the portraits? <em>Why that would be Queen Arianna's niece, who she'd grown apart from since she went out on a tour of the world.</em></p><p>His thoughts were silenced when a faint knock was to be heard. "Sir? You are to be in the courtroom in fifteen minutes." Ah.</p><p> </p><p>⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷</p><p> </p><p>The trial had been dragging on for hours, but it felt like decades. Varian's eyelids became heavier, threatening to drop. Luckily Andrew was handling it pretty well. But Varian could tell he was agitated from his expression. His smile was just an inch too forced, eyes a bit too unfocused. Even though he knew Andrew had proven to be brash during fits of aggravation, nothing could prepare him for what he said.</p><p>"Death penalty. That is a direct threat to the king." His voice held finality. Varian flew out of his seat, silencing the hushed chatter.</p><p>He held a challenging tone, that of which could rival Andrew's stern one. "No man or woman is to be killed on this land, no matter the crime: that is the king's word. It can't be wavered." He was bullshitting his way through, but it was enough for Andrew to 'calmly' call for a short recess.</p><p> </p><p>⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Andrew practically screeched, causing Varian to outwardly flinch.</p><p>Quickly recovering, Varian tried his best to speak without stuttering. Andrew always had unsettled him, from the possessive touches to the horrifying threats he would whisper into Varian's ear. "Ever since Rapunzel returned, no criminal has been executed. A change in pattern could raise suspicion."</p><p>From the look on his face, Varian could gather that it was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Oops.</p><p>"In doing so, caused me to look like a fool! Are you <em>trying</em> to ruin the reputation I've built so tediously?" The grip he had on Varian's shoulder was too tight, it made him feel too small. Varian hated feeling small, feeling weak.</p><p>And Andrew knew that fact well.</p><p>"You promised, you <em><strong>promised</strong>!</em></p><p>! You told me that no one would get hurt!"</p><p>"Stop whining , sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to piece together the bigger picture."</p><p>Varian shoved Andrew's hand off him and took a brave step forward. "It's not a <em>your</em> sacrifice if you don't lose anything, <em>Hubert</em>."</p><p>Andrew gave him a pointed look, before drawing back into a smile. "Buddy, surly we can work something out."</p><p>Varian's gaze dropped to the floor, eyebrows knitting together. "No, I don't think we can."</p><p>"Disappointing." Before Varian could react, Andrew pulled something out of his pocket, the tip of it meeting Varian's forehead.</p><p><em>The Wand of Oblivium</em>-</p><p>A wave of green magic shot from the wand causing Varian's mind to short circuit.</p><p> </p><p>⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷⫷</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke, his mind was foggy, and he felt as if he'd been awake for hours, stricken with drowsiness.</p><p>"You doing okay, buddy?"</p><p>Varian blinked a few times before the blob of color became a human. "Tired.."</p><p>Andrew let out a hearty chuckled and got up from the seat he was sitting in.</p><p>"There was an accident in the lab, you passed out. What's the last thing you remember?"</p><p>"I was making more goo bombs and it was getting dark. Clementine had just came in and told me dinner was ready."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . . . "Perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please notify me of errors or if I need to add more trigger warnings. ( Sorry, but one can never be too safe )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cinnamon Cupcakes (Casspunzel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some times you just need a little gay Casspunzel.</p><p>srry if I fucked up the dynamic or if it's ooc</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass just got home late from work at the precinct and was about ready to curl up and die. She brought a hand up to her face to rub her eyes and locked the door behind her.  </p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel was leaning against the pristine white bathroom counter, mouth wide and gaping as she applied chapstick. Leaning back, she rubbed her lips together and released them with a pop. She heard the front door open and perked up, lips drawing into a smile.</p><p>The petite woman hastened her pace when she saw her fiancé lazily looking around. She ran into Cass's arms, practically sparkling all the while. </p><p>"I missed you too, Raps." Cass said while shooting a loving look her way as the blonde left her grasp. She trailed behind her lover like a lost puppy into the kitchen. Rapunzel slid on a orange baking mitt and opened the oven. The scent of cinnamon wafted through the air, it reminded Cass of when her dad would attempt to make snickerdoodle cookies, but always burn them.</p><p>"You've been particularly stressed lately, so I wanted to bake some thing to help calm your nerves." She bent down to take out a cupcake tray, "Surprise!" </p><p>Cassandra put a hand up to cup the side of Rapunzel's face and offered her a lovestruck expression reserved for her and her only. "I would die for you." She let herself mutter under her breath.</p><p>"You know there's no way in hell I'd let that happen." Cass's only reply was a snicker. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and set down the cupcakes. "Wanna frost them with me?"</p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there, frosting covering their faces, until they both broke out in laughter. </p><p>"C'mon Cass, that was just mean!" She sported the cutest little pout, Cass had to fight herself from cooing. </p><p>"You started it!", She poked her playfully. Rapunzel didn't dignify that with a response, she just huffed.</p><p>"Love you, Raps."</p><p>"...Love you too."</p><p>__________________________</p><p>In the end, Cassandra knew that without Raps, she'd be fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me if I need to add more trigger warnings!!<br/>Also thank you so much for reading this!</p><p>First work, woo hoo! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>